Various types of systems are presently used to pick up human movement, and some translate the human movement to gestures used for implementing a man-machine-interface.
Some present computer system include a tablet computer and a keyboard, where the tablet computer can be used without the keyboard, yet the keyboard can be attached to the tablet and provide keyboard input function while attached to the tablet computer.
Additional background art includes:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/985,728, filed on 31 Dec. 2015 for Electrical Device For Hand Gestures Detection; and
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/985,803, filed on 31 Dec. 2015 for Structure And Training For Image Classification.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.